Bubbles (1998 TV series)
Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong in the series and Kath Soucie in the What-a-Cartoon!) is a fictional character in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. Personality She is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails, baby blue eyes, and dresses in baby blue as well. The ending theme refers to her as "the joy and the laughter", meaning that she is the cutest of the group (despite being the same age) and is defined by being the most adorable Puff. She is very independent and aggressive when pushed, and out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single- handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in one episode. Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes", Bubbles' alter-ego superheroine is Harmony Bunny. She is dressed in a rabbit costume, carrying a small lunchbox with a roll of stickers, a bunny doll, pogo stick and the storm of items and her attack(s) are her "Happy Stickers". She chooses this persona after reading a manga of Chiisai Baani-Baani no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari (The Great Funtime Adventures of Bunny-Bunny and Friend. Her mode of transportation is a Pogo stick. Special Abilities Her special superpower is the Sonic Scream (although later the other girls seem to be able to use a weaker version too). She is also excellent at Pogo sticking. Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' real name is Miyako Gotokuji (豪徳寺みやこ, Gōtokuji Miyako) / Rolling Bubbles (ローリング・バブルス, Rōringu Baburusu) Seiyū: Nami Miyahara. Miyako is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She transforms using the phrase "Rolling Bubbles" and uses a bubble wand as a weapon. In comparison to the original Bubbles, who was known for being the most childish of the girls, Miyako is the ditziest member of the three, often appearing a bit clueless, and doesn't seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only member of the girls who, like some villains, end a few sentences with a phrase; hers is desu wa. She is, however, a little more mature than some of the girls in the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is more concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that love her, she already "loves" Takaaki (or Taka-chan as she called him), a boy on whom she maybe has had a crush ever since she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the reimagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curl into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Miyako/Bubbles remains typified, however, by the original's compassion, gentleness and innocence, as well as her love of animals and her favorite doll, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She is represented by bubbles. Miyako uses a bubble wand. Originally, she thought it as a throwing weapon until Momoko (Blossom) later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the wand is used to send a wave of bubbles that can either harm or immobilize the opponent or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, Bubbles sends the bubbles by waving the wand, but she can also blow into it. Her attacks include "Bubble Champagne", "Balloon Catcher", "Bubble Poyon" (Boing), "Ballon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Freedom Finish", "Energy Ball" and "Bubble Popper". She also has the ability to talk to animals, similar to her ability to talk to squirrels in the original version. Category:Characters